Despues de la Tormenta
by Janix
Summary: Una noche entre Ron y Hermione. One Shot.


**Después de la Tormenta****.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Ubicación:** La historia transcurre finalizada la guerra. One Shot.

**Nota:** Este el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, además es el primero que escribo en mucho tiempo y el primero con algo Lemon, les advierto en caso que no sea de tu agrado.

Está centrada en mi pareja favorita Ron & Hermione.

No he leído todos libros, así que por favor disculpen toda incongruencia que pudiera haber.

* * *

Había silencio. La habitación estaba calmada, así como su alma y su cuerpo. Ella yacía recostada sobre su abdomen. Respiraba tranquilamente. Su expresión era dulce, calmada y podría aventurarse a decir que parecía feliz.

Ronald Weasley estaba recostado a su lado, viéndola dormir. Era uno de sus mementos favoritos.

La tormenta había pasado. Había acabado el huracán de besos, caricias, gemidos y humedad de hace unos momentos. El sonrió al recordar sus besos, su forma de hablarle, de amarlo.

Parecía un sueño, pero lo mejor de aquello era que no lo era. Ella se había convertido en su realidad. Su verdad. Ella era suya, ella estaba bajo su piel, tal como El estaba bajo la de ella.

Hermione suspiró en sueños y se acomodó. El suave movimiento desplazó la sábana que la cubría y dejó al descubierto la parte baja de su espalda, la misma que a El lo volvía loco, la misma que hace unos momentos había reclamado y explorado como propia. Ron le recorrió la espalda con su dedo índice, encantado por su suavidad, deseó amarla nuevamente, nunca era suficiente. No quería que fuera suficiente. Le encantaba anhelarla, desearla y saber que ella sentía igual.

Esa noche ella llegó más tarde que él a la casa que compartían. El estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, comiendo unas galletas. Sintió sus pasos acercarse, se giro para verla y ahí estaba. Hermione Granger sonrió y él se levantó para darle la bienvenida.

_¡El dia fue eterno!_ – Dijo la chica dejando su bolso colgado en la percha que tenía su lado. - _¿Puedes creer que insisten en volver a revisar esto? – _Le dijo señalando un conjunto de pergaminos con un nuevo proyecto_. _

_¡Sí, fue eterno. Te extrañé muchísimo! – _Señaló Ron. Tomándole ambas manos. Dejando los pergaminos sobre el sillón.

_¿Qué tal la tienda? _

_Parecía un panal de abejas. No pare de hablar en todo el dia._

_Bueno, ¿no tenemos por que seguir hablando? – _Hermione le dio una mirada coqueta.

_¿Que se te ocurre?_

Ella dio un pequeño paso y eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos. Contempló el rostro de Ron unos segundos. Adoraba ver su expresión de asombro, ansias y pasión. Alzó el mentón para besarlo. Comenzó con pequeños y juguetones besos en los labios. Sonrió al percatarse de que no debía esforzarse, Ron reaccionaba sólo con saber que Ella estaba cerca.

Presionaba suavemente el labio superior de Ron, yendo hacia su comisura derecha, mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El la apretaba fuerte contra si y deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de ella. El quería más. Atrajo su boca hasta la suya y la beso con fuerza. Hermione sintió sus manos buscar su piel. El la acariciaba bajo la blusa, provocando en ella descargas eléctricas por la ruta que seguían sus manos. Le fascinaba saber cuán bien la conocía Ron.

El se alejó de su rostro y la miró serio. Esa era su mirada previa, la que siempre le daba antes de perder en control. Avanzó para besarla nuevamente. Hermione separó los labios y gimió suavemente con anticipación. El la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que ella respondiera de igual forma. Se podía oír la respiración agitada de ambos.

El dobló las rodillas para quedar a la altura de ella, seguía recorriendo su espalda hasta detener sus manos en el trasero de ella, abarcándolo y presionándolo con ellas. Ella gimió pegada al oído de él y le dio un mordisco juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja. Ron subió sus manos por la espalda de ella buscando el broche del sujetador. Lo soltó volviendo a besar a Hermione que respiraba mas agitada, luego para su sorpresa Ron la hizo dar unos pasos llevándola cerca de la pared.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado por el asombro. Ron siempre sabía lo que ella quería, lo que deseaba, lo que la excitaba.

El la apoyó contra la pared. Ella sabía que seguía. Sintió como sus manos subían para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos. El la besó en los labios lenta pero profundamente, haciendo que Hermione agradeciera por tenerlo en su vida. Se sentía afortunada por saberlo suyo y porque él sabía que ella le pertenecía.

Ron con un hábil movimiento hizo que Ella se diera vuelta, pegando la espalda a su pecho, quedando de cara a la pared. Hermione sentía el calor del aliento de Ron bajar hasta su rostro. La presión de su miembro contra su cuerpo la hizo temblar. El apoyó ambas manos sobre las caderas de ella, subiendo poco a poco, cambiando el rumbo, pasando por su abdomen, hasta sus pechos. Los acarició detenidamente, sin apuro. Ella levantó los brazos para dejarle espacio. Con sus brazos bajo los de ella, Ron comenzó a desabotonar la blusa. Hermione giro la cabeza para besarlo. El lo hizo y la apegó más a su cuerpo. Lentamente fue deslizando la blusa y el sujetador, liberándola de ella. Conocía los relieves y las formas de Hermione, pero jamás era igual, cada vez había nuevas rutas, nuevas sensaciones, nuevos desafíos que a él le encantaba recorrer y emprender.

Bajó con su mano derecha, tomando atención en su ombligo. Desde ahí siguió pasando la mano, hasta llevarla a la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione, "su" espalda, porque a esas alturas era mas de Ron que de ella, por todas las veces que él había reclamado su posesión. Se detuvo a ver y a acariciarle la espalda, Hermione, que era especialmente sensible a las caricias en esa zona, empezó a gemir entrecortadamente. Ron, consciente de su éxito, quiso triunfar aun mas, y se acercó a su nuca, primero, para ella sintiera su aliento y luego para besarle la base posterior del cuello.

Ella sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco cuando Ron dirigió sus manos hacia su pubis. Comenzó a acariciárselo sobre la ropa interior, haciendo amago de hacerlo bajo ella. La chica movió las caderas en forma circular, hacia arriba y abajo, invitándolo a seguir el camino que había anunciado.

Finalmente el deslizó su mano izquierda y la introdujo dentro de la braga, encontrándose piel con piel la zona íntima de Hermione. Introdujo du dedo medio dentro de la chica y ella rendida hace mucho se dejo llevar por el placer que él le regalaba.

Esta vez Ella le dejó ganar, le dejo guiarla, pero la próxima vez le tocaría a ella volverlo loco. No faltarían oportunidades, pues entre ellos, la temporada de huracanes era perpetua.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**NA:** No tengo mucha expericia en el mundo de Harry Potter, y menos en fics audaces, asi que por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Me encantó volver a escribir, y mas aun hacerlo sobre los personajes que adoro Ron y Hermione.

Nos seguimos leyendo... esto encantada con las Fics de Harry !


End file.
